


The Itch

by BeardAndGlasses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeardAndGlasses/pseuds/BeardAndGlasses
Summary: Every once in a while Link gets what he calls The Itch, that only Rhett can satisfy, even if Rhett is unaware of it.





	1. The Itch

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of my first Rhink fic

Link could feel the itch happening. It did not bother him very often, but when it did it drove him crazy for a week or two. The itch was still at the outside of his mind so he sighed and snuggled closer to Christy, hoping it would subside like it occasionally did.   
Christy twitched in her sleep and her hand landed next to Link’s semi hard penis, which caused him to move closer to her, kissing her to wake her up peacefully, but pushing his pelvis into her so she would know why she was being woken up. Link had a need, and he was getting harder by the second. She, however, had no interest in waking and sighed turning over. Link did not have the heart to wake her up and rolled over so they were back to back. Link, however, knew he was not going to be getting back to bed. This only happened when he had The Itch. Normally he could fall right back to sleep in minutes. But not tonight.   
He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, groped around for a second for his glasses, then slipped into his flannel pajamas that had been discarded before entering the bed.   
He quietly crossed the bedroom and slipped out, being very careful to not wake Christy or his kids that were sleeping downstairs. He went a few doors down the hallway and opened the door to his office, turning the light on only after he was inside with the door firmly closed. He flipped open his laptop and waited for it to silently come to life, as he sank down into his comfortable office chair to wait the few seconds it takes to fully boot up.   
For a few minutes, he just stared at the screen, his right hand idly twisting his wedding band, though no thought was going into the action. It was just a byproduct of the thoughts that were going through his head at this late hour.   
Or early hour I suppose, Link thought to himself.  
Finally, link started to navigate through various files on his lap top to one that he had hidden years ago, which had been saved and resaved as he went through different phones and computers. He finally got to it, a lone picture. If it were a printed picture it would be folded, creased and well worn. He opened it and made it fit the whole screen, sighing a little at his own lack of self-control, and that even he thought saving this picture was a little odd.   
It was a picture that was accidently sent to him, as far as Link could remember, about six years ago. No one knew but him that he still had this picture, and how many times he almost deleted it over the years but could never bring himself to do it. It was a picture that Rhett had meant to send to Jessie, but had accidently sent it to him. The men had laughed it off awkwardly and never spoke of it again. In the picture Rhett is striking a silly, overly macho body builder pose, completely naked. And the part that drew Link’s eyes over and over was the hard penis displayed so prominently for the camera.   
Link could feel his erection coming back as his solitude allowed him to search every well-known line and shadow of Rhett’s body, and the intoxicating site of his hard penis. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like pressed against his lips, begging entrance to his mouth.   
His right hand slowly started rubbing his hard penis through the thin fabric of his pajama pants as he thought of a larger hand doing it to him instead of his own, of looking up at his best friend as he slyly took out Link’s penis so he could touch it skin to skin, thinking of Rhett leaning down to-  
Link heard the bedroom door open down the hall and he quickly clicked out of the picture of his darkest secret, and was thankful he was behind his desk as Christy opened the door with a sleepy smile.  
“Are you working, hun? It’s three in the morning. That can wait, come back to bed.”   
“I’m sorry if I woke you, I’ll be back in bed in a few, love you.”  
Link knew this Itch was gonna be a bad one. Or a very, very, good one.


	2. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link explores the Itch a little more

Link woke up a little late the next morning, thankful it was a Saturday so he could lay in bed for a little while longer, listening to the sounds of his family up and about in the house. He slightly dozed off again for a few minutes until Christy opened the door again, peeking her head in saying, “Link, honey, Rhett will be here soon to pick you up for the miniature horse photo shoot. You might want to shower; your hair is looking a little frightening.”   
Link grunted in reply, savoring the soft bed for a few more seconds, then sat up and smiled at Christy to show that he was up and alive, ready for his day.   
“Breakfast will be ready by the time you get out of the shower and I made a breakfast sandwich for Rhett for the drive so don’t forget it,” Christy said, and then closed the door as she pulled back her head.

Rhett, hard and long in front of me, beckoning.

Link immediately pushed the image from his mind and he pushed himself off the bed, and made his way to the shower. A shower would clear his mind and make him feel better, or so he hoped. He went into the master bathroom and put a fresh towel on the rack next to the shower and then turned on the hot water. He stepped into the hot flow of water and let his muscles relax into the hot steaming water, tipping his head back so the water could flow onto his neck and chest.

Rhett, wet and flushed in the shower with me, his hard cock waiting for my touch.

Link shook his head, but could not clear his mind of the image of Rhett, naked and waiting for him. Link’s hand slowly ran down his body as he imagined Rhett’s eyes on the movement, growing slightly wider as Link slowly started stroking himself, his mind’s eye seeing Rhett mirror the movement so he was stroking himself as well. Link could no longer stop the thoughts going through his head, and he almost did not want to even if he could.  
His imagination took him to his dark secret, there was no picture needed in the hot steamy shower.

Rhett moved closer to me and stopped stroking himself so he could hold my penis in his hand and slowly stroked me as he looks into my eyes. Rhett smiled slightly then bent down to kiss me on the forehead, a gentle intimate action. I move forward so I can wrap my arms around the bigger man, enjoying the warm skin I encounter. My breathing starts to quicken because of the motion of Rhett’s hand, and Rhett responds by quickening his pace and he bent down to meet my lips with his own, both of us enjoying the warm water cascading down us. I hungrily kiss him back and moved my hips to the timing of Rhett’s hands, letting out a small whimper through occupied lips. I feel Rhett smile at my eagerness, then break away to turn me around so I am facing the wall and he braces his arms around me on the wall so I can feel his whole body pressed against me, his hard cock pressed into my back. I give a slight whimper as I also brace myself with my arms and he thrusts against me. Rhett nips the back of my neck and starts to push himself into me, gently at first and I gasp as I try and relax so I can take his whole length within me. Finally he is completely inside of me and he starts to thrust slowly, his hands now griping my hips and my own hands still bracing on the wall. I can barely get a word out but Rhett knows what I want and he starts to quicken his thrusts, jerking me forward with the force. He has an iron grip on my hips, pounding into me and I must take a hand off the wall so I can rapidly stroke my cock in sync with the pounding Rhett is doing. He quickens his pace and it becomes slightly erratic as he groans with his orgasm and I can feel his warm seed flowing into me.

Link came with a small cry out, his own cum mixing with the water, flowing down the drain. He breathed heavily and shuddered, the image had been so good he didn’t want it to fade, but knew it had to for at least now, very soon he had to face the real Rhett, and he was not sure if he would be able to act like everything was like it always was with them, but he had to try.


End file.
